


Look I'm dancing!

by izzeDeer



Category: Standing Stone Podcasting Guild, The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, The Bleed, The Room Where It Happened, date time, standing stones podcasting guild, these two nerds, what if squaredancing was date instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzeDeer/pseuds/izzeDeer
Summary: WINTER and Pound decided that the square dancing party was a date. Do they quite understand what "dates" are? No. Do they know that people who care about each other go on dates? Yes.
Relationships: WINTER/Pound
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Secret Druids of the Stones 2020 (A Standing Stones Fanwork Exchange)





	Look I'm dancing!

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much? Sorry this is scribbly my melatonin is kicking the fuck in lmao  
> Done as a pinch hit for the prompt "WINTER/Pound, what if that squaredance had actually been a date? (fluff or pining)"  
> (I know you probably wanted pining but this is what my hands created instead)


End file.
